


It Better Be Just My Size

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows Gerard's a slut, just why not with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Better Be Just My Size

Gerard Way is a slut. I sighed as I mouthed the words, scrawled on the men's room wall. It was true of course. It seemed he was always on his knees sucking cock somewhere. I'd seen it for myself a few times, always by accident of course, and fuck he looked like he was so good with his mouth.

The thing that got to me though was he'd not even asked me. I was certain he'd done it for almost every guy we met so why not me?

I sighed again, trying to put the question out of my head, at least for now.

***

Gerard came on the bus, lips wet, eyes blown. It was obvious what he'd been doing, sucking off some guy somewhere. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, heading towards the coffee.

It was obvious what he'd been doing. Who he'd been doing it with was another matter entirely. All I knew was that it, sadly, wasn't me. I wet my lips, swallowing the thoughts that came to mind of him on his knees before me. Later, when I was alone, I could dwell on such thoughts.

I heard Gerard sigh as he poured himself some coffee, which helped distract me. "Something wrong?"

He jumped a little, seemingly startled that anyone was still up. He blinked, took a long sip of coffee and then nodded a little. "Yeah. It's just..."

"Just?" I prompted, leaning forward slightly.

He shifted from one foot to another, looking down into his coffee. He swirled his cup, as if he could find the words he wanted to say in the dark liquid. He took another sip before speaking. "I'm looking for something, but I've yet to find it." His gaze met mine and he swallowed. "I suck cock, but I'm like fucking Goldilocks man. They're all either too small or not thick enough. I can't find one that's just right."

I swallowed, the thoughts going straight to my dick. Well, that certainly explained why he sucked off so many guys. "How about mine?" He blinked at me, and fuck, I actually said those words instead of just thinking them.

"You?" He looked me up and down, studying me in a way that felt different than any time before. His gaze lingered on my crotch for a moment, then he looked me in the eye. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, more sure than I'd ever been of anything before in my life. He grinned, then sank to his knees before me. I swallowed, but I could feel my cock swell. Part of me couldn't believe it was happening, and half-expected I'd wake anytime soon. Gerard reached up, popping the button above my fly open, his fingers brushing over my bulge. I gasped at the slight contact, rocking my hips.

He flashed me a grin, then leaned in, taking the zipper between his teeth. With bated breath I watched as he pulled it down, swallowing as I felt his warm breath on my dick. Fuck, this was so real. His fingers griped the waistband of my boxers, tugging them down with practised ease. "Fuck Toro..." He breathed, eyes wide as he gazed at my cock. "You're packing."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words. I wasn't him, I wasn't confident at all with this sex stuff. It was part of the reason I'd not approached him before. "Thanks.." I whispered the words, watching as he licked his lips, his hands pushing my pants down so he could have a proper look at me.

Once they were around my ankles, he leaned in, his tongue darting out against my head. A groan left my lips as he started to work his magic on me. He took my dick between his sweet lips, steadily inching down my length. My hands found his jet black hair, my fingers tangling in his locks, loosely holding him as he suckled me.

I gasped as he took me fully, his nose nuzzling my dark curls. He remained there for a few moments, lapping at the underside of my cock. I purred at the feeling, my eyes lidding slightly as he began to move. His lips slid along my length, his tongue running along my shaft. Fuck. He was so fucking amazing at this.

Gerard gazed up at me, his dark eyes filled with lust as he sucked me. His movements were becoming steadily faster, his head bobbing under my fingers. Each time he went down he took me fully to the base, humming around my length and I was sure it was one of our songs, although I couldn't place it. All the sensations he was giving me made me shiver, groans leaving my lips. "Fuck Gee..."

Gerard smiled around my length and he actually managed to suck me more enthusiastically. I gripped his hair tighter, rocking my hips against his face. I moaned, knowing that he was bringing me close to the edge. "Ugh fuck." He was so fucking amazing, even better than I'd ever dreamed he'd be.

I groaned, my head tipping back as I released down his throat. "Gerard..." I breathed, my fingers releasing my grip on his hair as he swallowed around me. I panted softly, watching as he slowly pulled away.

"Fuck Toro... you have the perfect cock." He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling as he grinned. I felt my cheeks flush at his words, returning his grin.

"I hope we do that again." He nodded, licking his lips. I found my gaze drifting down to his crotch. "Do you er... need getting off?"

He smiled and blushed, licking his lips as he stood up. "So thoughtful Ray Toro." He leaned in, kissing me as he took my hand, guiding it between his legs. His flies were already undone, although I had no ideawhen he's managed to do that. I kissed him back, tasting myself as my fingers wrapped around his dick. I stroked himself as best I could, not used to doing it at this awkward angle. He purred against me, his tongue swiping across my lips to gain access. I parted mine, purring as he slipped it inside.

The angle of my stroking, despite being awkward, was enough for him. He moaned into the kiss as he came between us, the fluid covering my fingers. "Mmmm so good..." He purred, his lips parting from me. I grinned, bringing my fingers to my lips, licking his cum from them. "Oh fuck Toro, that's so hot."

"Mmm... taste so good."

He moaned, licking my hand. "Hot as fuck Ray Toro." He kissed me briefly, purring. "Mmm well I could use a drink after all that." He leaned in and purred in my ear. "And then we'll discuss all the things I'll do with your perfect dick."

I squirmed at the thought, nodding with agreement at his words. Oh fuck, I couldn't wait.


End file.
